communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-10
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. wikipedia schützen hallo avatar, gibt es eine möglichkeit unser mariowiki vor nicht registrierten benutzern zu schützen? Denn wir hatten schon viel Vandalismus in unserem Wiki von solchen leuten. Danke schonmal im voraus --Link1205 18:18, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Link1205. Es gibt eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten, um Zugriffe restriktiver zu gestalten. Wir greifen jedoch in der Regel nur bei wirklichen "Notfällen" zu dieser Maßnahme, da sonst für alle Benutzer die Beteiligung schwieriger wird. Normalerweise wird Spam und Vandalismus sehr schnell von den Wikia Helfern und Hausmeistern (Janitors) rückgängig gemacht und stellt kein großes Problem dar. Falls ihr wiederholt Probleme hattet und nicht glaubt, dass sich das ändert, sprich mich bitte noch einmal an und ich schaue mir den konkreten Fall dann genauer an. --Avatar 12:47, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) da bin ich wieder, wir hatten schon wiederholt Fälle von Vandalismus, etwa täglich kommt es zu solchen Ereignissen. Das Hauptproblem besteht darin, das diese Benutzer bloß einen sinnlosen Satz in einen neuen Artikel schreiben, oder gleich das ganze Wiki versauen, wobei sie denn viele "gute" Artikel mit dummen Kommentaren vollspammen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, das sich daran was ändern wird. Und wenn das soweiter geht, haben wir mehr gesperrte IP Adressen als richtige Benutzer. Ich Liste dir mal ein paar Fälle auf: *Erstmal die Liste der bis jetzt schon gesperrten IP Adressen *Unsinnigen Text hinzugefügt hier *Kleine aber unschöne Änderung *Und noch ein Fall bis dahin --Link1205 13:02, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) wieder ein fall, zum glück bin ich oft online sonst hätte dieser benutzer wohl noch mehr unsinnige artikel erstellt. Aber könntest du nicht unser wiki vor nicht registrierten Benutzern schützen, bitte es nervt und auch andere angemeldete Benutzer haben sich schon bei mir beschwert, via icq und im forum.--Link1205 16:38, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jiippiie noch ein Idiot der unser Projekt stört, Avatar, könntest du bitte endlich unser wikipedia schützen http://de.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros.:_Spiele_und_Geschichten&action=history nochmal ein besonderer fall :Ok, habe es mir angesehen. Bisher ist das nicht ungewöhnlich viel (und oft scheint es ja eher jemand zu sein, der nicht bösartig ist, sondern unerfahren), aber ich habe mitbekommen, dass du es gerne restriktiver handhaben würdest. Falls einzelne Seiten besonders betroffen sind, dann kannst du die ja jetzt schon schützen. Wir haben ein großes englisches Wiki, in dem wir seit langer Zeit nur angemeldete Nutzer schreiben lassen, das ist das Muppet-Wiki. Ich habe deine Bitte dazu benutzt, noch einmal eine Diskussion im Community Team zu starten, wo die Vor- und Nachteile sind. Sollten wir zum Ergebnis kommen, dass sich das jedes Wiki selbst aussuchen können soll, dann werde ich das Mario-Wiki entsprechend einrichten. Und noch eine Information, die dich vielleicht interessiert: Aus dem Mario-Wiki werden momentan pro Tage mehr als 3.000 Seiten abgerufen. --Avatar 12:33, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Selbstgemachte Videos CollaborativeVideo (englisch)Ermöglicht die Erschaffung von gemeinschaftlichen Videos hinzufügen und editeren :Hallo, Avatar. Ok, das mach ich nicht mehr. Kleine bitte: Dieses Collabora Videodingens wäre ein sehr nützliches Tool für Videopedia. Könntest du mir es bitte freischalten? Danke und Gruß, BobaCartman 13:52, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Es dauert leider noch ein wenig, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. --Avatar 06:46, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eingabefelder, die verschiedene Antworten anzeigen Hallo, Avatar! Im Witzewiki gibt es eine Bewertungsliste, in die man verschiedene Informationen geben kann. Nun möchte ich wissen: Gibt es eine Art "Eingabefeld" das richtig, falsch und die richtige Antwort zeigen kann? Das wäre sehr gut für mein Sprachenwiki, denn damit könnte man gelerntes wiederholen. Wenn du es zufällig weißt, könntest du mir dann Bitte ein Beispiel auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben? Ich finde dann sicher selbst heraus, wie es funktioniert. An sonsten: Kann ich dich noch Mal fragen? Mta 18:13, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Multi-Upload im Fotowiki Moin Tim, das Multi-Upload im Fotowiki funktioniert - leider - mal wieder nicht. Das Formular zeigt nach dem Ausfüllen und Abschicken minutenlange Aktivität und springt dann auf leere Eingabefelder um, aber hochgeladen ist nichts. Normalerweise müßten die hochgeladenen Bilder angezeigt werden. Da der Autor des Addons schreibt, wenn beim Upload Warnungen kämen, würde das Tool nicht richtig funktionieren, vermute ich den Fehler hier. Trotzdem wir die Größenwarnung beim Upload mal draußen hatten, wird inzwischen wieder bei Bildern > 150 kB eine Warnung ausgegeben. Die läßt sich zwar übergehen, führt aber vermutlich beim Multiupload trotz Haken bei „Warnungen ignorieren“ zum Abbruch. Kannst Du in dem Zusammenhang auch gleich mal die maximale Dateigröße im Fotowiki überprüfen? Wir hatten das schon mal auf 8 MB hochsetzen lassen, das FW ist schließlich keine „Briefmarkensammlung“ ;) Ich würde aber gerne wissen, ob der Parameter noch stimmt oder auch wieder zurückgesetzt ist. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it :*Grummel*. Doofes Upload-Ding. Schaue ich mir sobald wie möglich an. Danke für die ausführliche Fehlerbeschreibung, das hilft immer sehr. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Habe erstmal die Größenwarnung deaktiviert. Damit greift "nur" noch das hard limit, was momentan glaube ich bei 5 MB pro Datei liegt. Leider ist das hard limit nicht einfach für jedes Wiki einzeln anzupassen. Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann. Könntest du mir vielleicht die Arbeit abnehmen und noch mal prüfen ob der Multi-Upload denn jetzt wieder funktioniert? Das wäre prima. Danke. --Avatar 10:07, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: Danke erstmal. Wir sind grad dabei, es zu testen. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:36, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: Lt. Ralf geht es wieder. Mal schauen, ich werde es morgen mal testen. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:44, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) MeerUndMehr Hallo, Avatar, ich möchte (falls möglich) auch .mp3 Dateien hochladen können, und einen Player für Melodien (auf der jwg. Seite; .mp3 und .ogg) haben, wenn das geht. Ich wäre dir dankbar! Mta 18:05, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :MP3-Upload erlaubt. Player prüfe ich gerade - bisher hat glaube ich keines unserer Wiki einen Audioplayer. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Beim Abspielen der Audiodateien starten sie doppelt, und ich kann nur eine davon wieder abschalten... kann man das irgendwie ändern? Mta 10:22, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Und manchmal tuen sie es nicht! Wie geht denn das?? :Hm. Hast du eine aktuelle Java-Version? Der Player kann leider momentan nur .ogg-Dateien abspielen. Es ist der gleiche Player, der auch in der Wikipedia verwendet wird. Die Datei Kammy.ogg wird nicht abgespielt, da sie von MediaWiki nicht richtig erkannt wird und als "kaputt" einsortiert wird. Lokal funktioniert sie bei mir. Versuche ich noch rauszufinden. --Avatar 10:42, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Und wie fügt man die einträge einer Kategorie ein, ohne sie zu kopieren? Ich meine, wie lässt man kontinuierlich die Seite Kategorie:XY in einer anderen Seite erscheien? Mta 08:05, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich weiss leider nicht genau was du meinst. Eine Seite Test fügst du in die Kategorie:Beispiel ein, indem du sie einmal editierst und irgendwo in der Seite den Text Kategorie:Beispiel einfügst. Du hättest gerne eine automatische Zuordnung zu einer Standard-Kategorie? --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, ich meine, den Inhalt der Kategorie in eine Seite einfügen, ohne zu kopieren (also dass der Inhalt immer aktuell ist) Mta 10:06, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Das ist mit normalen MediaWiki-Mitteln nicht möglich. Ich habe dir die DPL-Erweiterung installiert, die so etwas kann. Siehe dieses Beispiel. Beachte bitte, dass die Verwendung von komplexen DPL-Abfragen das Wiki langsamer machen kann! Wenn du zu dem DPL-Befehl noch allowcachedresults=true hinzufügst, dann sind die Ergebnisse nicht auf die Sekunde genau (im "schlimmsten" Fall etwa eine Stunde alt), aber die Last für den Server wird deutlich geringer. --Avatar 10:37, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und wie kann man die Schriftfarbe ganz oben bei "Eigene Diskussion" u. ä. anpassen? Bei Anpassung des Monaco-Skins funktioniert nichts. Mta 11:58, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das kannst du mit :::::#wikia_header a { ::::::color: red; :::::} :::::anpassen. Beachte aber, dass dieser Bereich besonders gecached. Es kann sehr lange dauern (im schlimmsten Fall mehrere Stunden!) bis die Änderung aktiv wird. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Entschuldigung, ich meinte nicht den Hintergrund, sondern MtaÄ | Eigene Diskussion | Beobachtungsliste... bleibt die Farbe des Links MtaÄ (oder anderer benutzername) da oben immer blau? Mta 10:06, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hm, vielleicht reden wir aneinander vorbei. Der Code oben sollte genau das machen, was du meinst - die Schriftfarbe der Links im Header ändern. --Avatar 10:37, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Allgemein: Heute, wo ich viele Skins editiert habe, funktionierte oft die Kombination Strg+F5 nicht... ist das normal? Denn wenn ich 20 Mal mache, und immer noch nichts passiert, dann ist das etwas nervenaufreibend...! Nun, ich hoffe, das geht vorbei. Und weiterhin: Bevor du mir keine Antwort gibst, sag einfach nein. Mta 13:48, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) hat sich erledigt mal offtopic Hi Tim, mal ne Frage abseits von Wikipedia/Wikia. Mit Mediawiki soll eine Seite aufgebaut werden, allerdings zweisprachig. Gibt es dazu eine Lösung, ohne daß man zwei Wikis aufsetzen muß? Oder gibts für solche Fragen irgendwo anders einen Anlaufpunkt, viielleicht auf meta oder so? Gruß RalfR 19:13, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Danke fürs Nachfragen Ralf :-) Meine derzeitige Lösung ist, 2 zusätzliche Namespaces (de: en:) anzulegen und in der LocalSettings.php mittels Weiche (via REQUEST_URI) die $wgLanguageCode zu setzen. Funktioniert (bisher) aber schmeckt ein bisschen nach Krücke. -- Bin für bessere Vorschläge dankbar! :Kurze Antwort: Es gibt keine sinnvolle/gute/einfache Möglichkeit. MediaWiki ist einfach nicht drauf ausgelegt. Bei größeren Projekten setzt man sinnvollerweise zwei Wikis auf, bei kleineren muss man sich mit der Namespace-Lösung begnügen. --Avatar 10:02, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habs befürchtet. Besten Dank an euch beide! MP3 oder OGG im Spellbinder-Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich würde gerne im deutschen Spellbinder-Wiki, wie auch im MeerundMehr-Wiki Musikdateien hochladen. Kannst du mir das dann einrichten, wenn möglich? Wenn ja, schonmal danke! --Ashka Harley 14:09, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan geht das nur mit .ogg-Dateien. Oder um genau zu sein: Ich habe dir das deutsche Spellbinder-Wiki jetzt so eingerichtet, dass du .ogg und .mp3-Dateien hochladen kannst. Aber der Musikplayer kann nur .ogg-Dateien abspielen. Ich versuche mal in Zukunft einen besseren Player einzubinden. PS: Das neue Logo sieht schick aus! --Avatar 14:33, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, danke für das Kompliment!--Ashka Harley, aber kannst du mal auf diese Seite gehen, denn dort habe ich die Datei via gallery System eingebunden, aber jetzt ist da so ein hässliches Laussprechersymbol, kann man das irgendwie ändern?--Ashka Harley 15:46, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, zusammen mit der Gallery-Extension geht das leider nicht. Du kannst nur noicon|Ashkas Niederlage ohne Gallery verwenden (und auch noch mit noicon|30px verkleinern). --Avatar 16:22, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, danke die zweite!--Ashka Harley 16:27, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich hab auch mal eine Frage dazu! Wie funktioniert das mit den .ogg Dateien. Wie kann man die Hochladen, ich kenn nähmlich nur mp3 dateien? und eben wie soll das dann funktionieren? Mfg --BanjoTooie 16:06, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ogg, bzw. genauer Ogg Vorbis ist im Gegensatz zu MP3 ein freies Format, auf das keine Patentgebühren anfallen. --Avatar 16:24, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Flyff wiki anscheinend wusste der net wie man die Tabelle verlängert... konnte mit dem was er drunter geschreiben hat auch nix anfangen... habs gelöscht und problem geschlossen^^ :Klingt nach ner guten Lösung :-P --Avatar 12:11, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Admin Rechte oder selbst machen. Hey Avatar, könntest du mir beim Sims Wiki Admin Rechte geben. Gloomilicious hat sich dazu nicht geäußert, außerdem würde ich dann das Hauptbild und Favicon ändern. Damit es auch Werbungsreif ist. Wenn es nicht geht, könntest du denn die Bilder ändern? Würde dabei die Bilder vom englischen Wiki bevorzugen. Danke--Link1205 15:00, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Das freut mich. Da sich Gloom nicht meldet, habe ich dich zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 15:18, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für die schnelle Unterstützung, hab gleich mal die Hauptseite der englischen angepasst. :D PS. Wieso klappt das mit den Sprachen nicht?--Link1205 15:47, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Avatar Upload Hallo Avatar, ich habe jetzt im Muppetwiki gesehen, dass dort, wo steht, Willkommen zurück, Ashka Harley, Eigene Seite,... man ein Bild einfügen kann. Kann man das auch so im Spellbinder-Wiki arrangieren, weil ich denke, dass das einfach gut aussieht! --Ashka Harley 17:26, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Noch etwas, wieso kann man in so vielen Wikis das Logo anklicken, und kommt dann zur Hauptseite, aber im Spellbinder-Wiki ist dies nicht der Fall. Kannst du mir sagen, woran das genau liegt, oder es irgendwie beheben!?! --Ashka Harley 18:53, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Musikplayer Hallo Avatar, ich hätte da eine Frage bezüglich eines Musikplayers an dich. In unserem wikia, dem Banjo-Kazooie (http://de.banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Banjo-Kazooie_Wiki) wikia habe ich einen Vorschlag bekommen, einen Musikplayer einzufügen. Ich finde diese Idee sehr gut, daher in den Banjo-Kazooie die Stimmen der Charaktere eine besondere Rolle haben. Am besten siehst du auf meiner Diskussions-Seite im Banjo-Kazooie wikia nach, Ashka Harley hat dort alles schon sehr gut beschrieben. Ich kenn mich da leider überhaupt nicht aus und würde mich freuen, wenn du uns da helfen könntest. Mfg --Mario Lover :Hi Avtar könntest du mir in der Herr der Ringe und Oblivion Wiki auch einen Musikplayer einrichten? Schon mal danke. Mfg --BanjoTooie 07:17, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikitroid Hallo, Avatar, im Wikitroid (und jetzt auch im Banjo-Kazooie Wiki) wird das Wikia-Logo nicht angezeigt. Gestern hat es noch funktioniert, glaube ich. Mta 08:08, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC); Mta 17:12, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Common.css Hallo, Avatar. Bei Bandipedia geht Common.css nicht. Kannst du dir das bitte ansehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 09:21, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC)